The Stranger
by DragonSlayer01
Summary: I'm horrible at summeries, but this is the prologe to a story about Drake, a controler. My first story, a follow up to my first poem in the same series. Plz R&R PS this is not related with one of the books in the series intitled "The Stranger"
1. Prolouge

The Stranger  
  
Prologe:  
  
A second mind  
  
Drake opened his eyes. But he wasn't the one who opened them... 'Oh God,' he thought 'what's happening to me?!?!'   
  
A voice laughed inside his mind... enjoying his helplessness... going through his memories... searching his mind... for what?   
  
He answered his own question... for his life, for his past, for his family... so that it take could it all away. 'Get out of my head!' Drake screamed desperately. 'Get out!' Laughter.Why should I? 'Get out of my head!' More laughter. I'm afraid not, human, he sneered You're mine now. Your body and life are mine. 'Get out of my head! Get out! GET OUT!' But his screams were never heard and no one would ever know. The parasite laughed at Drake's helplessness. As he, no, the parasite walked away Drake tired to remember what happened before he woke up, blocking out the images and sounds of what his body was doing and not taking notice of where he... they were. All he saw was a mess of images running into one another. Drake, the real Drake, sat in the corner of his mind that was still his own and closed his minds eye, remembering...  
  
Walking through a forest. All was peaceful, quiet... too quiet for a forest at night. Then... a creature! Lower body of a deer, upper body of a human, but- too many eyes! All four focased on Drake. Drake froze. "Okay..." he said slowly, "what planet are you from, mars?" No reply. The thing ran. Drake turned around to go home, wanting nothing more then to forget the creature when he saw something else... "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The thing was a walking blade! Blades, everywhere! Drake spun around, intending to run for all he was worth. His blood was pumped full of adrenaline. And... what he met was the most disjusting things he had ever seen in his life! A centipeide twice the length of a man and just as wide, two thrids of it on the ground, one suspended above, a circular mouth filled with millons of sharp teeth that Drake could see only to clearly, and four globs of red jello eyes. "AHH!" That was it! This was to much! He was out of there! He spun around again prefering to face blade-boy then jello-eyes and sprinted a step forwards, aiming left. The thing moved to stop and catch him but he made a quick right at the last second, going under it's arm and streaking past. Then, a clearing. Filled with more bladed and jello-eyed creatures. "YIKES!" Drake quickly turned so that he skidded sideways, slowing, but not stoping. He shot off at top speed seeming almost to fast to be human, he completely missed the fact that there were humans in the clearing aswell.Drake kept running all-out, trying to escape. His memory ended with him barreling, full-force, into one of the human from the clearing. Said human had knocked him out before he could react.  
  
Drake was not an idiot. He knew it was foolish to hope someone would help him... but still, he hoped. Praying silently.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
P.S.As you probaly guessed, Drake is now a Controller, he ran into Ax but never spotted his tail, Ax ran because he didn't know how to react and the jello-eyed and bladed creatures were Taxxons and Hork-Bajir.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, remember, this is only the prologe. All this story will be in thrid tense and mostly from Drake or the Ani-Morphs point of veiw. I haven't decided which yet, it really depends if anyone has interest in the story or not. Sorry that the Chapter was so short but I'll try to make future Chapters longer. Wether I continue or not depends if anyone is interested, so if you are, please reveiw!  
  
Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes in the story. Please R&R! Also, I'll try to come up with better names for chapters and stories. Construtive critism would be apprecited!   
  
~DragonSlayer01 


	2. Sorry People!

I am sorry to anyone who was hoping for another chapter. I'm having major, MAJOR trouble with the  
  
second chapter. I've written about 12 different version of the chapter but I can't get the   
  
animorphs in charecter. Please bare with people, I'll have another chapter out as soon as I can. 


End file.
